Dead Men Tell No Tales
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: The Jolly Rodger isn't the Only ship to sail the waters of Neverland. 2003 movie-verse Hook X OC T for minor Language
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Peter Pan, only my OC. Don't forget to review **

The island of Neverland was encased in a thin layer of frost. That meant Pan was off the island, for now at least. But that also meant that the sapphire blue sea held the Jolly Rodger in its icy grip, but the Jolly Rodger wasn't the only pirate ship to sail the seas of Neverland, there was only more.

The Siren Call, it was small that the Jolly Rodger but just as deadly. She was hardly ever seen, and kept to the hidden inlets and bay of the island. Her captain was never seen by anyone outside the crew, making it Captain James Hook's mission in life to finally bring down there elusive ship and unmask her captain. Outside of Peter Pan it was almost the only thing he thought about. If he were to take the Siren Call he would be the master of all the waters in Neverland.

"Captain!" Smee crept into Hook's quarters to find the Pirate face down on his desk, "As I was sitting wide eyed on my watch, I noticed it was winter time on the water and spring time on the shore," he babbled as his superior gave no sign of listening. "And I Says to meself, it's early for spring to be stirring, springs not due til 3 pm" he laid a large clock on the wood desk, "take a look for your self captain and…"

A large hook came crashing down upon the clock, smashing it beyond repair and cutting off the first mate. "I was dreaming Smee…" the captain growled, drawing his head up, his face glaring out at him from a mass of brown, tangled curls. "Of Pan…"

The portly man gulped, "P-Pan? Captain?"

"And in my dream" he continued, "I was a magnanimous fellow, full of forgiveness." He stood and Smee rushed over, assisting the Captain with the harness that kept his hook attached to his stump of a wrist. "I thanked Pan, for cutting off my hand and for giving me think fine hook."

Smee remained silent, "For disemboweling, and ripping out throats."

"So Pan did you a favor then captain?" Smee said jovially, Hook looked at his oddly, "A favor?" he faced the first mate, "He cut off my hand, and fed it to a crocodile." He stood several steps forward, "And the beast liked it so much, it's been tailing me ever since, licking it's lips for the rest of me."

Smee shook like a leaf as his captain leaned in closer, brandishing his hook threateningly, "Does that sound like a favor to you?"

"No, no, no Captain." He stuttered, Hook pushed up the rolly polly like man's glasses, "Thank captain"

"Thankfully the beast swallowed a clock." Hook released him and looked out the frost coated window. "Why did you wake me Smee?" he asked finally. The first mate shivered, "Like I was saying Captain, It's spring on the island but winter on the water, the ice is melting and flowers are in bloom." Hook jerked around, "He's back!" he growled.

"That's not all captain, our sources have told us the Siren Call has been encased in the ice off the shore of the Black Castle." Hook's interest only grew, "How soon can we make way?" he asked quickly. "Within the hour sir. "

"Not quick enough." Hook hissed and pulled on a white shirt and his long grey jacket. "She could be free and half way across the island by the time we even set sail." He stormed out onto the deck, "Make it fifteen minutes, at most."

"Fifteen minutes captain?!" Smee scrambled behind, him, Hook whipped around, "are you hard of hearing Smee?" Smee shook his head, and yelled the order to the crew. The men rushed to their jobs, with the fear of being gutted in their minds. "Captain look" Smee pointed out the flying figure of Peter pan in the air, "Should we attack sir?"

Hook looked through his spy glass, every fiber of his being water to blow the nuisance out of the sky with out mercy, but arming the cannon would distract the crew from freeing the ship and he was after a bigger prize. No, he would kill Pan later, this may be the only chance he would get to finally trap the most sought after Siren Call.

"Leave him" he growled reluctantly, "Sir?" Smee was shocked. "Are you deaf?! I said Leave him damn you!" Hook roared, he was already fighting to urge to go back on his word he didn't need his first mate questioning him.

Pan swooped around the ship, taunting the crew and attempting to grab Hook's attention. "Yoohoo!" he cried, hovering above the ship out of range, "Miss me, you old Codfish?" he stuck out his tongue and Hook's hand slipped to his pistol, but he forced it down, first the Siren Call then the boy.

Hook stormed into his quarters and flew into a minor rage, cursing and destroying unneeded things with his hook. If his plan didn't work, someone was going to die.

Meanwhile Pan hovered above the ship, his face falling swiftly. What just happened, did THE captain Hook just miss an opportunity to try and kill him? Was the entire island going mad?! He grunted and flew toward the island to find the Lost Boys, trying to take his mind off the strange event.

As soon as the ship was ready to go Smee rushed into the captain's quarters, "Sir, We're ready!" Hook shot up off his chair, "Excellent! Set to full sail and man the oars, the faster the better!" he stormed onto the deck and barked orders swiftly, a mad grin on his face.

With ten minutes they were close to the Black Castle and it's bay. The tall main mast of the Siren Call peered above to rocks, "We've got her." He almost laughed, he hadn't felt this happy in ages. The sound of crew members' voices rang through the still cold air.

_Shiver me timbers shiver my soul_

_Yo ho, heave ho!_

The song seemed to be coming from all around them but Hook paid no mind, he steered the ship into the entrance, under a stone arch. "Smee tell the men to arm themselves and load the canons, just in case." Hook muttered. "Uh, Captain…" Smee pointed to the sky and at the small winged creatures that flew around them. Their voices rang with the pirate crew's

_There are men with hearts as black as coal._

_Yo ho, heave ho!_

They seemed to be warning them, a single fairly, with a dark blue light stood on the wheel and addressed the captain himself.

_And they sail their ship across the ocean blue, _

_A blood thirsty captain and a cut throat crew._

The fey jerked it's tiny thumb across her throat in a cutting motion, as it sang the verse. The crew armed its self.

(Meanwhile)

"Captain!" A tall, strong looking woman with a Jamaican accent burst into the captain's quarters of the Siren Call. "The Jolly Rodger ma'am." The captain looked at her first mate, "What about her?"

"She's got us trapped in the bay ma'am, should we arm the cannons?" The captain shook her head and grinned, "No, not yet." She looked out the window and at the much larger ship that blocked their way out of the bay, "Let them come, I have long awaited this Miss. White." She turned to her first mate, "Let us welcome out guests."

_It's as dark a tale as was ever told._

_Of a lust for treasure and a love of gold!_

_Shiver me timbers shiver my sides_

_Yo ho, heave ho!_

_There are hungers as strong at the wind and tides_

_Yo ho, Heave ho!_

The captain Grabbed her long green velvet coat with silver trim, she dawned a wide rimmed grey hat with a peacock feather in it. She wanted to looked her best for their first meeting, well, first official meeting. She had seen the Jolly Rodger's captain many times, but he had never seen her. She listened to her crew sing as they worked.

_And those Buccaneers drown their sins in rum_

_The devil himself would have called them scum._

_Every man on board would have killed his mate_

_For a bag of guineas or a piece of eight._

The last line was sang as an echo that rang off the sides of the rock walls. In the waters below Mermaids peered up and joined in the song,

_Hulla waka, hulla waka_

_Something not right._

_Many wicked icky things gonna happen to night._

_Hulla waka hulla waka_

_Sailor man beware._

The lead mermaid half pulled herself out of the water, "Where de money in the ground deres murder in the air." Miss. White the first mate called out to the motley crew of cut throats. "one more time now!"

_Shiver me timbers, shiver my bones_

_Yo ho, heave ho!_

_There are secrets that sleep with old Davy Jones_

_Yo ho, heave ho!_

Hook and the crew of the Jolly Rodger prepared to board the docked Siren Call, armed to the teeth and ready for a fight.

The Captain of the Siren Call grinned at the thought of what was to come and joined in the song herself, though no one could hear her.

_When the main sail's set and the anchors weighed_

_Theres no turning back from any course that's laid_

_And when greed and vanity sail the sea, you bet your boots there'll be treachery _

The final line was sung by all on the deck of the Sirens Call,

_Shiver me timbers, shiver my sails_

_Dead men tell no tales!_

Ropes with hooks on them were flung over the side of the ship and Crew members armed themselves as the Jolly Rodger crew boarded the Siren Call. Riot began to break out until the Miss. White stopped the crew. Hook sauntered aboard the ship's deck, with a cigar in on hand and his sword in the other. He looked at the crew of pirates, scanning them. "Who among ye calls themselves Captain?!" he bellowed

The crowd began to part as a tall Jamaican woman approached him without a sign of fear in her eyes. "Captain Hook I presume?" she asked blunted. He looked her up and down. She arched an eyebrow and jerked her head to the back of the ship. "The captain is waiting for you."

He stepped forward and smee began to waddle after him before a sharp blade of a dagger was pressed to his throat, "Just the captain." She hissed.

She walked after Hook and looked out at the crowd, "The first person to draw a sword or aim a gun on this ship will wish they had never been born!" she yelled out with authority, "I'll see to that myself."

James was pushed into the captain's quarters, "I'll be right outside." Miss. White muttered and closed the door behind him.

Hook looked at the shadowy figure at the large desk, their feet casually up on the wood of the desk as they leaned back with their large wide brimmed hat over their face.

"Captain James Hook." A feminine voice hummed, the figure removed their boots from the desk and pulled up the brim of their hat. "I've been expecting you."

**Don't Forget to Review! I do not own the Song it belongs to Hans Zimmer and it's from Muppet's treasure island! **


	2. Chapter 2

**UpDate! Still don't how Peter Pan only my OC, Don't forget to review.**

The woman grinned broadly and gestured to the chairs across the desk, "Come, sit." She offered and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of rum. James could only stare, of all the things he imagined the captain of the Siren Call to be a woman was not one of them. "Come now, I don't bite that hard." She teased and poured both goblets.

Deciding to salvage what ever advantage he may have had he lost his shocked expression, "The elusive Captain of the Siren's Call." He said coolly. "At last I've caught you." The Captain threw her head back and let out a mocking laugh, "Oh don't flatter yourself James." She pushed the goblet forward.

"If I didn't want to be caught I could have had this thing out of here and in open water two hours before you even knew I was here." James took the cut crystal goblet and arched an eyebrow, "Then why didn't you?" The woman shrugged, she wasn't much to look at really, her red hair was long a frizzy, and fell around her shoulders and down her back like a cloud. Her eyes were large and a light nut brown with dark purple circles under them. Her lips were full, but at the moment were pulled back in slightly self-satisfied grin.

Her skin was pale and dotted with freckles, and from what he could see she had developed a stretch of lean muscles from hard work at sea, he couldn't see her figure very well since she wore a large green coat.

"I wanted to meet you, formally." She noticed him scanning her and decided to do the same. He was handsome, there was no denying. His hair felling in a mass of brown ringlets and his beard gave him a look of being rugged, yet distinguished at the same time. However he had a cocky aura around him. She reached her hand across the deck, "Captain Charlee Flanagan, at your service." He shook her thin hand, "Charlee?" he asked questioningly, and she shrugged.

"Short for Charlotte. What can I say? Daddy wanted a boy." She sipped from her cup. "Now I have a question for you." She pointed at him, "Since I arrived at this Island ten years ago, you have been chasing me… why?"

He thought a moment, he hadn't anticipated this but it was a valid question, why was he so interested in catching this particular ship? "Curiosity" he said plainly. She nodded, "Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Pardon?"

"If you're so curious, go ahead, ask anything." Before he could answer however a roar from the deck interrupted them. "What in the…" Charlee stood and grabbed her pistol before storming out in deck. Upon finding that a brawl had broken out between two crew members she loaded her pistol and fired into the air to get all of their attentions.

They all fell quiet and looked up at the less than intimidating figure above them. A few of Hook's men muttered or snickered, but Flanagan's crew shifted uncomfortably, the Captain of the Siren's Call was many thing but predicable was not one of them.

"Miss White." She bellowed, the first mate ascended the step. "Aye Captain."

"What be the problem here?" Charlee asked. "A simple brawl amongst the men ma'am," White stated. The Captain nodded, Hook stood in the door way to watch what would happen. "Bring them forward." She ordered.

"Ma'am?" Charlee nodded, and repeated the order. The first mate grabbed the two men and dragged them before the Captain, both of them were members of her crew. She looked both of them up and down, both were strong looking men, one wore an eye patch and both glared heatedly at each other.

"You there sailor." She addressed the one with the patch, "What's your name man?"

"Glass ma'am" he said respectfully. She nodded and turn to the other, "And yours?" "Frost, captain." She nodded solemnly, "right them, follow me." She led them both to the lower deck and had the crowd moved back so there was a good sized open space. "Mr. Glass you stand here." She had him stand on one far end of the clear space, "And Mr. Frost you will stand here." She placed him on the opposing side.

"Mr. Frost if you will relinquish your weapons to me please? Mr. Glass you as well." They sailors looked at her strangely, "not to worry boys you will get them back" the sailors emptied their pockets of knifes, shanks, rocks, and upholstered their gun and sword. Charlee gave off of them to Miss White who stood by.

Everybody seemed beyond puzzled at this point except Charlee herself. She stood back so all could see both men squared off, "Alright boys." She waved her hand, "Have at it."

Neither man moved, and everyone looked at her in shock, "You heard me rightly boys, I don't care what the fight was about, but if you both so set on clobbering each other we might as well make it fair." Charlee waited patiently and both men nodded and squared off awkwardly. "However." She butted in once more.

"After the fight, whoever is left standing, must fight me." Nobody moved, some people of her crew gasped, and all of hook's crew thought she was out of her mind, she barley stood five foot five, and both men were at least six feet. "And I promise you, you will not win that fight."

Nothing, no movement, not a single word.

They stayed that way until Charlee nodded, "I thought so." She muttered, "Alright you Lot, Back to work, I don't pay you to stand around looking pretty!" she addressed her crew. They awkwardly shuffled back to their posts, muttering a little.

"See that those men get their effects back." She whispered to Miss. White and nodded to the two men who just stood them dumbly. "I have rudely kept my company waiting." She looked up at Hook who hadn't taken his eyes off her. She climbed the stairs, "Tell your men to go back to your ship, they look at bit lost." She muttered in his ear and re-entered the cabin. Hooked ordered his men to get back to the ship and wait for him.

"That was…" He led off as he reentered the cabin behind her. Sipped from her cup and looked at him, "Are you planning to finish that sentence?"

She sighed, "Look you didn't come here out of curiosity, You know that and I know that, so I think this will go a lot smoother if we agree not to lie to each other."

Filled with a sudden respect for the woman who just handled a brawl between two grown men without throwing a single punch, James nodded, "Alright, to be honest I came here because I wanted to take over your ship and therefore control all the waters in Neverland."

Charlee nodded and sat in her chair, and tactfully slipped her hand under the desk, where a small dagger was hidden, and beside it a small pistol which was loaded and cocked in case of emergencies. "But…" he grinned, "I have a better Idea." She hummed, and kept her hand under the table.

James stood and leaned across the desk, "A Partnership" he whispered. Charlee slowly pulled her hand away from the gun, "I'm listening." She said smoothly.

"What are your thoughts on Peter Pan?" He asked. She shrugged, "I avoid him, he avoids me. That is the extent of our relationship." James sniffed, "Lucky you." He flashed her his silver hook, "You see this?" he asked She nodded, "When I first showed up here, He cut off my hand during a fight, and fed it to a crocodile, now the blasted thing follows me around, hungry for the rest."

Charlee nodded, "So what is the proposition exactly?"

"Open trade between both of our crews, aid in combat if called for… and" he added, "The pleasure of your company." This made her grin once more, "Why Captain Hook are you flirting with me?" she teased.

That was a good question, was he flirting? He hadn't been in the company of an adult woman for quite some time, was it possible that he was indeed flirting? He copied the smirk she wore the first time he saw her, "Don't flatter yourself Charlee, if I were flirting you would know."

She smiled, not a smirk a genuine smile, "Why because I would feel uncomfortable and a little sad for you?" She quipped. He cocked his head and pressed his tongue to the back of his lower lip. "Do we have a deal?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

She thought it over, and finally nodded and stuck out her hand, "Captain Hook, you have yourself a deal." They shook on it and James returned to the Jolly Rodger.

"You managed to form a partnership between the Jolly Rodger and The Siren's Call by way of a onetime meeting with Her Female Captain?" Smee followed him as he paced around the office. "Yes Smee." James rolled his eyes Forced the man out of the office. "I didn't think he was in there that long." Smee muttered


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Back Lovelies! Don't forget to review. BTW you will notice that at some points Hooks and Charlee's relationship will be a bit rocky. **

James told Charlee about Pan and his newest "Playthings". Two boys one girl, "Now we know that the boys are somewhere in the jungle…"

"What on earth are they doing there?" Charlee cut in, James smirked. "Pan is very must the child he has always been, never very good at keeping track of his toys." Charlee chuckled and looked down at the map on the deck. It was almost midday and she had boarded the Jolly Roger after their initial meeting, after agreeing to assist the pirate in his quest to rid the island of the wretched boy.

"They dropped somewhere near the Black Castle." He planted his hook on the area, "So we will search every area within a five mile radius of it" She nodded, "Sounds like a plan, shall we be using some of your men or mine?"

"Since you have not encountered Pan very much, I figured it would be prudent to use my men." Hook stated, "Now I'm not counting on the boys to be of much help if we find them, but the girl however. If she is infatuated with the boy, and my gut tells me she is, we can use her to get to him."

"How do you figure?"

"Pan cannot love, it is one of the many riddles of his being." James explained, "the girl's emotions will cloud her judgment and she will most likely seek revenge" Charlee leaned on the table, "And what pray tell makes you think her emotions will cloud her judgment?" she questioned.

He casted her a side glance, "Well because she's a girl about to enter woman hood."

"Oh, and just because she's a girl, she's obviously going to be an emotional wreck if a boy doesn't like her back?" she challenged him. "Stand down, that's not what I said." He help up one hand. "No, that's _Exactly _what you said" she snapped and stood up, "I don't know what girls you've dealt with on this island James Hook but I assure you, just because a girl has a crush, It doesn't mean her entire life ends if he doesn't like her back." Her face grew as red as her ginger locks and she pushed her chair back roughly, causing it to fall down with a thump.

She stormed out of the captain's quarters with him on her tails, "Lower the gang plank." She ordered and stormed across the plank over the water and onto her own ship, stopping in the middle of the board to address him once. "I'll meet you on the shore. Don't be late." She shoved her hat on her head and stomped across the plank on onto her ship. Her red hair looking like a blast of fire.

James Stared after her in surprise and befuddlement. "What was all that about captain?" Smee stumbled up to the Pirate. "I have absolutely no idea." Hook muttered and fumed back into his office. What was the matter with that woman, one minute she the most agreeable person on the entire island and the next she storming out in a huff.

Meanwhile on the Siren's Call Charlee entered her quarters with Miss. White on her tail, she tossed off her hat and jacket furiously, leaving her in a baggy white shirt and well-fitting brown trousers that were tucked into her boots. "What's happened?" The dark woman asked, "Is the deal off?"

She didn't answer, why did every man she meet think that women fell into emotional wreck at the drop of a hat?! "James Hook is an idiot, we're meeting him at the black castle in a half an hour and where is my pistol? I want to shoot something."

The First mate nodded and handed the Captain her gun, after ten years of working with Charlee she knew the only way for the Pirate to work her anger out was yelling or shooting. Charlee snatched the pistol and pointed it at a portion of the wall covered in small holes and blackened by gun powder residue. The tip of the gun smoked lightly and Charlee blew on it.

"Thank you Maureen" she nodded, "Alright, I don't think I can trust myself not to kill this man if left allowed, would you care to join us on this little expedition?" she offered.

"I thought you'd never ask" the Jamaican grinned, brushing a few of her dreadlocks out of her face. "Right, we better get going then" Charlee reloaded her pistol and shoved it in her holster, and slipped her thin sword into it's leather case.

She and the first mate Exited the ship and waited on the shore for Hook and his men. "Oh My Lord." Maureen almost laughed as Hook arrived, carried on the shoulders n a few of his men in a cart, chariot, thing. "Well is it isn't bonnie prince Charley" The female Captian muttered under her breath. "Miss. White, Captain Flanagan," Hook nodded.

"Bite me." Charlee hissed.

"Only if you ask nicely." Hook tutted, "Shall we be off then?" he pointed the tip of his sword toward the tropical forest. "I'll take the lead, with your mode of travel it'll take us all day to find them" Charlee eyed him and started off, "Try not to enjoy the view too much."

She slashed away at the leafy plants with her sword, muttering the entire way. "Are you sure you saw them drop here?!" she yelled back. "Positive." Hook called back. She muttered something about pampered brits and lousy sons of colorful words.

She stopped them quickly, "You hear that?" she whispered, She heard the sound of a child laughing, most likely a girl. This way." She led them a few more yards before a young native girl of maybe ten fell before her feet in a fit of laughter that stopped as soon as she laid eyes on the Pirates.

"Princess Tiger Lily." Hook cooed as he exited his cart, chariot, thing. A pair of strong men seized her as the Pirate captain advanced upon her. "We search, as ever, for Peter Pan's hide out. Luckily two boys of his acquaintance were seen falling out of the sky in the part of the jungle, have you seen them?"

The native princess hissed out a string of what Charlee could translate as profanities before spiting at the Captain hatefully. "She says, sorry, but no." Smee stuttered, obviously filtering what she actually said.

"Oooh, she's a feisty little thing." Charlee giggled, "I like that reminds me of me."

Hook dragged his sharp, cld hook down her face, "Now My hook, thinks that you have princess"

"I say!" a small voice called from above, "Unhand that savage, you… you Savage!" they looked up and found two young boys in nightgowns hanging upside down in animal traps.

"Found'em" Miss White muttered and pulled out her dagger, "Shall I cut them down Captain?" Charlee nodded. White bit down on the blade of the knife and climbed up the tree with skill before straddling the limb and offering her hand to the boys who looked at her oddly, "Look either I can pull you up then free you, or you can fall and break your neck, your choice."

The boys chose the lesser of two evils and allowed themselves to be hauled up and freed. They took the boys hostage and set off to the Black Castle, but along the way Hook pulled Charlee off to the side. "What are you…" he clamped his large hand over her mouth.

"Look I don't know what I did you set you off back there." He hissed, "But if you ever walk out on me infront of my men again." He pulled out his gun and pointed it at her head. "I will kill you."

Charlee looked down the barrel of the pistol then arched an eye brow at it's owner, then back at the gun. What happened next would shock Hook for years to come. Charlee grabbed the barrel of the gun, used her sleeve to wipe off anything on it's metal plating, then opened her mouth bit down on the tip of the barrel with an expectant look in her eye.

James opened his mouth, then closed it, not sure how to react. This woman was obviously mad, or was she. She stared at his with her lips wrapped around the business end of a pistol, waiting for him to follow through on his threat.

What surprised him more was that he couldn't do it. He couldn't pull the trigger, or rather he didn't want to. This woman had belittled him, stormed out on him, and forced him to chase her for ten years, and now here she stood, with her full lips around his gun, literally at his mercy, and he couldn't bring himself to pull the damn trigger.

They stood like this for a few minutes which felt like hours, until he pulled his gun away, she smirked triumphantly and he decided he had had enough, and quickly replaced his gun with his own lips, pinning her against the rough bark of a palm tree. She gasped into the kiss, tensing up before realizing what was happening and grinned into the kiss. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed back with equal power.

His moved up from her arms to her thick hair, running his fingers of his one hand into the red cloud of frizz and curls. She was the first to stop the kiss by turning her head. "We're falling behind." She whispered. He pressed his lips to the crook of her neck, his beard scratching the pale skin and looked at her, her chest moved up and down visibly under the thin white shirt and her cheeks were flushed . She didn't want it to stop, but they would have plenty of time for all this later.

"Alright, down boy." She pushed him off, "we can continue this when we return to the ship."

_**Don't forget to reveiw darlings!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Still don't own Peter Pan! And the dialoged and setting on this one may be a bit iffy, but it's been a while since I've seen the movie and I'm working with a script that doesn't include who says what. Don't forget to follow, favorite and/or review. **

"Put the children on the rock." Hook ordered when they reached the abandoned castle that had been on the island since its creation. The children struggled and Tiger Lily seemed almost bored, like this sort of thing happened often.

"So you and Hook?" the dark skinned Mrs. White asked, flipping a few long dread locks over her shoulder, "What about me and hook?" Charlee asked innocently, "Charlee, how long have we been working together?" White asked, stopping so they could speak privately. "I don't know, a long time?" the female captain stated.

"Exactly and not once have you managed to keep a secret from me unless it was very important." She traced the red head's neck line with the her finger, "Plus you have scratches from his beard on your neck." Instantly Charlee's thin hand flew up to the spot and White burst into a fit of laughter. "I knew it!" she gloated triumphantly. "Do I really?" Charlee asked, attempting to peer at her own neck. "No, I just took a shot, you caved."

Charlee playfully shoved her first mate and walked into the castle. "Any last words?" one of Hook's men asked as they chained the children to a large rock in the middle of the water. "Beg for your lives." Hook threatened.

The eldest boy jutted his chin out proudly, "Sir, my brother and I are English Gentlemen, and English Gentlemen do not beg."

"Actually it is my experience that British Gentlemen do beg." Charlee sat on a large rock, joined back Miss. White "Quiet often, and rather loudly."

Hook shrugged and gave the order to lower the children down into the waters. Causing them to erupt with a river of pleas and protests. "Told you so." She sang. It had begun to rain heavily outside the castle and a few steady streams of water leaked through the roof.

"Come on." James muttered, "Fly to the rescue, then I'll shoot your right through your noble intentions"

"Flanagan, you come with me." James jerked his head outside. "The rest of you keep an eye out, just remember, Pan is mine to kill." Charlee left the rock and leaned over to Miss. White, "Check the perimeter, I have a feeling one sweep by you is worth ten by this motley crew." and followed his outside into the rain. "You're sure he'll come?" she whispered.

"He has to," he grinned, "Pan never misses the chance to pick a fight." She rolled her eyes, "Remind you of anyone?" she muttered under her breath. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "James, do you get the feeling we're being watched?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

_(Wendy's point of view)_

Wendy Darling looked out at the two Pirates from behind the rock. Hook was just as terrifying as she had imagined him, but she was not afraid, she had created him after all. His eyes were the same forget-me-not blue and his hair was just as wild and his hook glinted menacingly in the light. Yes this was the Hook she imagined.

However the woman with him was odd, She stood about a foot shorted than the man at her side. Her red hair had darkened due to the rain and it clung to her back and shoulders as did her cotton shirt. Her wild hair was held back by a simple clothes scarf scarf wrapped around the front but that didn't stop the wind from whipping it about like stray yarn.

Wendy vaguely remembered creating at least an idea of her in her mind. She thought her stories needed a new villain along with Hook and created her after she argued with her brothers about girls being just a good as boys. She hadn't a name for her villainess yet, but she could picture her in her mind, She had long red hair the color of fire, with a temper to match.

She had a quick tongue and was a blunt as her sword was sharp. However unlike her other characters like Peter and Hook, Wendy had dreamt up a back story for her new villainess.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Come on." Charlee pulled on Hook's sleeve insistently, "There's no logic in waiting for him before he even sees the bait, and I'm getting drenched."

"It's your own fault for leaving your coat behind," Jack shrugged, "go trudging through a tropical forest in a thick coat, you're out of your mind." She quipped. She eyed him from the side, "A gentleman would offer his coat to a lady in distress." She muttered.

"Well when you see one you let me know." He jabbed. Charlee rolled her eyes and fingered her sword restlessly. "Fine catch your death of cold for all I care." She conceded and turned to return to the castle. Hook's eyes followed her as she turned and then gazed back out at the horizon before sneering and turning, he hated it when she was right.

"Mr. Smee." James roared. "Aye Captain." Smee called quickly.

"Any sign of him?" he asked impatiently. "Not yet Captain." He shook his head. Charlee glanced at the rock then did a double take, "Uh Smee?" she asked, her voice quivered a bit. "Where are the children?"

"Oh it's alright Missus, Captain Hook told us to let them go." She stiffened, that's what she was afraid of. "You what?!" James bellowed "We let'em go Captain." Smee said obliviously

Charlee resisted the urge to cradle her face in her hands, of all the idiotic, numbskull thing…

She looked up and almost grinned, she silently pulled on James's sleeve, "What?!" He snapped she didn't even mind she simply pointed up at the shadow of a small figure cast along the stone wall.

He drew his pistol and pressed his finger to his lips, and mouthed, "Improvise" "Who are you stranger?" Charlee called. "I am James Hook, Captain of the Jolly Rodger." A faux deep voice replied. "If you are Hook, then who am I?"

The James crept silently up the wall of the castle, carful to stay out of Pan's range of sight. While Charlee stayed behind to distract him. "You are a Sea Hag."

'rude little thing.' Charlee thought. "Tell me Hook," she called playing along with his little childish game, "Have you another name?"

"Aye."

She glanced at James who was still smirking, more then ready for the kill.

"Hmm, vegetable?" she bantered.

"No,"

"Mineral?" she tried once again.

"No."

"Animal?"

"Yes." Peter grinned, glad to have another person to battle, for Hook could grow dull.

"Man?" she prodded, "No!" he almost sounded offended she could have sniggered. "Boy?"

"Yes!"

"Ordinary boy?"

"No!"

"Wonderful boy?"

"Yes! Do you give up?" he rolled over on his stomach, "Oh I suppose so." She pouted, trying not to grin as James crept in for the kill.

"I am…" he began, "History." James finished, aimed his pistol. "Peter Look out!" a girl's voice cried. James pulled the trigger and missed the mark. "Lower the gates!" Charlee barked to the men who quickly complied, as the castle erupted into mass chaos.

"Ready to lose the other one?" Peter taunted at Hook pulled out him sword, "Not this time." James hissed. Charlee grinned madly, chaos, anarchy, Madness, all in a day's work.

She drew her sword, and noticed the two boys and Tiger Lily trying to open the gates. She worked her way over quickly. "What do you with you're doing?" she hummed. The two boys screamed and the smallest one tried to charge her madly. "Whoa, whoa, easy there pipsqueak." She held him at bay with a single hand.

"Aren't- aren't you going to kill us?" The older boy asked. Charlee shrugged, "Why should I?"

"Don't you hate Peter?" the Small one asked. "Frankly dearheart I don't give a damn, I'm just here for moral support." She sighed, "However I do need to seem like I'm at least some what trying so…" with a quick swipe of her sword she decapitated the stuffed bear the smallest child held, causing him to cry out.

"Good luck kid, you're gonna need it." She winked and made her way up the stairs and found the young girl dueling with Noodler.

"Brava." She noted as the child lunged with some skill. "Whose side are you on?" Noodler protested indignantly, "Mine." Charlee snapped. She soon grew bored with the sight of a grown Pirate being taken down by a little girl and pulled out her pistol and fired, hitting Noodler in the foot and causing him to cry out. "Sorry, miss fired." She pouted insincerely. She winked at the girl , "Watcha name?" she called over the noise. "Wendy." The girl nodded. "Well Wendy, I'd be thankful if you didn't mention that." She nodded to Noodler.

The girl nodded fearfully, "You're quite Handy with a saber lass." Wendy marveled at the woman, since she never finished making her up, she realized that the female Pirate didn't stand on a side, she was purely unbiased for the most part. "What is your name, if I may ask."

"Captain Charlotte Flanagan" she bowed dramatically at the waist, "At your service, though most just call me Charlee."

The sound of the gate alerted them, "Sounds like your brothers have finally managed that gate," she nodded to the girl, "Best of luck to you, Wendy" Wendy nodded back and rushed to the boat where her brothers waited for her. The sound of a cannon fire alerted all of them, Charlee peered through a pair of stalactites as Pan fell from the air and into the water, trapped by a large net.

"Turn the boat around!" Wendy ordered. Charlee watched the water, as bubbles floated to the surface. Soon the boy burst out of the water, a small dagger in hand and gasping for breath. He hauled himself on a rock and was met with two black boots. Hook looked down at the irksome boy.

Pan snarled and lunged with his dagger, sparring vainly until Hook had him pinned on the rock. "And now Peter Pan, you will die."

Peter grinned, determined to go out with a smile on his face, "To die, would be an awfully big adventure" he said proudly, Hook drew back his hook and began to bring it down before he stopped cold.

Charlee squinted, "what in the…" then she heard it,

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock._

"Oh no." Hook muttered Charlee looked at the water and saw a huge form swimming just below the surface. it seemed to be made of stone, and was atleast ten feet long and three feet wide at a minimum.

_Tick tock _

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock._

"Captain." Charlee jumped "White, what are you doing here?" she whispered, "Captain, I think it's time we get outta here." The sounds of pure terror from inside the castle told Charlee that White's idea was perfectly reasonable, she didn't bother looking. She might as well save Hook some of his dignity . "Hold on." She help up one finger and drew her pistol, re-loaded and aimed at the back of the scaly devil, right where the neck met the spine.

She fired and struck the beast, it didn't kill it but it drew it's attention away from Hook who took the advantage to flee before the monster could bite off another limb.

"Alright, now we can go." She nodded and headed back to the ship And climbed aboard, Some of the crew was still up working but those who took the night shift were trying to smuggle a little more sleep before they must go up. "I suppose I had better check on him." Charlee sighed. "Thank you for your help Miss. White, you are dismissed."

"Aye Captain."

Charlee headed for her cabin, she had a plan of her own. She unlock a chest behind her desk and rummaged through it before she found what she wanted. She changed from her damp brown trouser to a black, flowing skirt and pulled on one of her nicer shirts, a teal one. She stuck a pair of golf hoops through her eyes and a gold stud though the cartilage of her right ear. She tied a gold sash around her waist and grabbed a bottle of rum from her personal stores.

She arrived on the Jolly Roger and found no one was there yet. Charlee grinned and slipped into Hook's quarters and waited in the dark for him to arrive.

Five minutes later She heard stomping across the wood planks. Hook muttered angrily, he had never been so humiliated in his life. That damn Pan would die if it was the last thing he ever did. With a violent grunt he forced the door to his quarters open and lit a candle. Nearly knocking said candle over when he spotted Charlee, sitting behind his desk, looking every bit a temptress of the sea.

"Sorry I couldn't stick around, But I thought you getting eaten might sour the deal a bit." She mused. "What are you doing in here?" he asked gruffly, not that he was unhappy to see her, but the thought of facing her after she watched him be so humiliated was almost too much.

"I wanted to see you." She grinned. Then let her grin fall, "We need to talk."

"Four words every man dreads hearing." He muttered. Before he could even turn they were back to where they started several hours ago, only this time she had him pinned against the wall. She shivered into the kiss as the cold metal of his hook trailed down her back.

She pulled away with a gasp. "Right, I told you we'd finish once we got back." She nodded. He smiled, despite himself. "I brought rum, thought you could use a pick me up." She led him to his desk by the hand. "What type." She shrugged. "Beats me."

"Don't you read labels?" he questioned.

"I would if I could." She muttered then clapped her hand over her mouth and blushed. "What was that?"

"Nothing." She snapped,

"Sounded a hell of a lot like something."

"Drop it."

"I don't want to,"

She sighed, "I said I would if I could." She grunted unhappily. "You can't read?" he lifted an eye brow, "No, alright." She hissed. "Didn't your parent's teach you, didn't you go to school?"

Charlee sighed and sat on the edge of the wood desk, "No," she didn't look at him, obviously embarrassed, "I mean, I can read small words but…" she bit her lip, "growing up we didn't have much money, and with me and my brothers, my parents could only afford for one of us to school."

She paused and took a swig of rum, "My oldest brother was an apprentice for a Blacksmith. So that left me and my brother Eric, Well I was the youngest and the only girl, so you can imagine my odds of getting to go to school." She almost laughed bitterly.

"Where are you from?" he asked, she grinned glad he decided to join the conversation, "Glasgow, Scotland."

"So how did you end up a pirate?" James asked, suddenly enraptured by her story. "Well, I grew up, and I did the only thing a girl could do to get away from her parents at that time." She smirked, "I got married."

"Oh" he was disappointed, "No need to sound so glum." She sniggered, "It was a marriage of convenience, he told me he was a sailor for the East India Trading Company." She shook her head, "I can understand the lie, what parents want their only daughter married to a pirate? Soon as we were hitched he took me to his ship, the very ship I sail right now actually, and that's just how it started."

"Did you love him" Jame asked, hoping it was a she said, a marriage of Convenience. Charlee smiled, "He was a good man, he treated me well, taught me fencing, trading, how to read a map, everything I would need on the sea."

"Except how to read." James noted, the woman nodded, "Yea, except how to read."

"So what happened?"

"He died." She said bluntly, "I forget how, sickness I suppose. I took over the ship and been the captain ever since."

James remained silent and drank deeply from the bottle. "do you want to?"

"Do I want to do what?"

"Read."

She looked at him skeptically, "What? You're going to teach me how to read then?" she could have laughed, the very idea was so absurd. "Aye, if you'd like." She looked at him, trying to tell if he was serious.

"Aye." She nodded, "I'd like that very much."

"In what language?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, "Ah, you're showing off now."

James grinned the rum making him bold, "That's right, are you impressed yet?"

She looked at him mockingly, "No. Why? Should I be?"

James looked at her slyly, but also softly, trying to think of something he wanted to say, but wouldn't say in English. "Oui, parce que dans les dix ans, je vous ai suivi autour de cette île Dieu abandonné, je ne ai jamais pu imaginer ce que beauté et la majesté qui me attendait.'' Charlee looked at him in surprise. Impressed despite herself.

She looked him up and down and flashed him a cheeky grin while leaning down toward his face. ''Do that standing on your head, then I'll be impressed." she challenged.

" My Hook will make it difficult but I'll do my best."

She laughed and pulled his head down to her's and pressed her lips to his, savoring the sweet taste of rum on his breath, He grinned into the kiss and pulled her off the desk and stood her on the floor so she had to tilt her head back to kiss him properly.

They stayed that way for a while, kissing and coming apart at needed for breath before going again, they ended up at his desk, her in his lap as his good hand threaded itself through her hair and the hooked one held her firmly in place. Meanwhile both of her hands were busy in his mass of brown curls. Suddenly James was struck with an idea, a wonderful, sneaky idea.

He pulled away, "I have a plan." he grinned like an idiot, "We should kiss more often. How did you do that?"

Charlee grinned, "Kissed released endorphins and endorphins relieve stress, and less stress makes you more open to ideas." she explained. "So kissing good?"

"Mm Hm." she hummed, "Kissing very good." they continued their activities enthusiastically

Soon They pulled away for air and Charlee was left gasping, she nuzzled her face into his shoulder and kissed his neck before leaning close to his ear, ''Now, I'm Impressed.''

**Long. Ass. Chapter ! Tell me what you think.**

**BTW : What Hook said was French and he said ''** **yes, because in the ten years I have tracked you around this God forsaken island, I never could have imagined what beauty and Majesty awaited me. ''**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not Own Peter Pan. P.s things are going to get a bit fluffy in this chapter so brace your selves.**

Charlee and James set up their plan, and before Long they were waiting for Smee to bring Wendy Darling to the Jolly Rodger where in Hook's cabin a bountiful feast was prepared. Meanwhile Charlee wandered about the cabin while James sat at his desk smoking one of his thick cigars. She ran her fingers over a slick surface absent mindedly as she walked until her fingers fell from the surface and she heard the ting of a higher piano note. She took a step back and looked the instrument over, it was a wood piano with black, shining finished and intricate decals carved into its wood and painted gold

"What is this?" she grinned at the discovery repeated the action, James looked up and shrugged, "Hobby of mine." He said bluntly and Charlee arched an eyebrow, "You play the Piano?" she sat on the velvet cushion, "every one's got something I suppose." She looked at him playfully and bit her lip, "What?" he asked.

"Play something for me?"

He sighed and leaned back, "maybe later." She rushed to the desk and knelt down to rest her chin on the wood top, "Please?" she asked. "Charlee…"

"Please please pleeeeaaassseee?" She stretched the word until he gave in in to demands. "Alright, God." He put out of cigar and stood up, "Yay" She followed him to the piano as he sat on the cushion. "What do you want to hear?"

She rested her chin on his shoulder, "Hmmmm, what can you play?" He laughed, "What can I play? I'll show you what I can play." He fingered the keys a moment that preceded to play her a hauntingly slow melody, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back and forth as she listened.

"That's beautiful" she hummed, "What is it?"

"Uh, I'm not entirely sure really, I haven't given it a name yet." He continued, Charlee figured that when he still had both hands he would have been beyond talented. "You mean you wrote this?" she laughed. "Yes I did, hm…" he stopped playing "what year were you born in?" he asked

"why would…"

He cast her a look and she sighed, "1682" she muttered he nodded and shuffled through a pile of sheet music. "let see if you know this one" he placed a single sheet of music on the stand and ran his fingers over the keys before rapidly tapping at the high keys. Charlee listened and ran her memory for the tune.

"Sound Familiar?" he asked, She nodded "Yea," she nodded. "It's Russian right?" He nodded. "Do you remember the words?" he asked. Charlee nodded, "I do, but if you think I'm singing in front of you you're out of your damn mind."

"Oh come on"

"I am not coming on!" she laughed

"You owe me." He reminded her and she laughed loudly, "Wow you have no problem playing that card do you?" She cocked her head, "Alright, but don't expect this to be a regular things alright?"

"Cross my heart." He nodded and restarted the song for her. Charlee rolled her eyes, and couldn't help but wonder what her crew would think of this. Rolling her eyes one final time she leaned on the piano top, "Dancing Bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember and a song someone sings once upon a December." She sang the first line weakly and he eyed her with a look that said "You can do better than that"

"Someone hold me Safe and Warm. Horsed prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory…" James watched her out of the corner of his eye and slipped something out of his sleeve, a tiny salt shaker about the size of a thumb. In the cut glass was a small amount of golden fairy dust collected from the pixie known a Tinkerbelle in the glass case in the back of the room.

Sprinkling the dust over the piano while he played the magic in the powder made the instrument shine begin to play itself. He grinned and stood from his seat, the piano played as if controlled by pulleys or gears. And Charlee stared at it until James taped her shoulder and offered his hand to her.

She grinned and boldly took his hand, He spun her slowly and the pressed her to him. Hooked hand on her back and other in hers they fought for who got to lead this dance until she gave in with a roll of her eyes, 'the fragility of the male ego' she thought as she allowed him to lead.

"Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory." She grinned and discretely guided him around the room, but was careful to keep up the idea that he was in charge. The piano tune rose to a slow crescendo, "Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember…" they slowed down in the middle of the room.

"And a song someone sings, Once Upon a December"

The Piano slowly stopped playing and Charlee pressed herself to the Pirate, not being the slightest bit shy with her attraction, "you're going to be bad for business." She accused in a loud whisper, "I can tell"

"Cap'n" Smee called from the door way, James quickly pulled away from Charlee, and straightened his hat and coat, "Come in Mr. Smee" he called back and Charlee looked around the pirate and saw Smee was already in the room with Wendy Darling, though she was unsure how much they had seen.

"Miss Wendy, "Charlee smiled welcomingly, "How lovely to see you again dear."

James looked at her, "You two have met?" Charlee patted his chest, "It's a long story honey." She grinned and made for the table, "Come" she motioned from Wendy to the table, "sit"

The girl nodded and sat on the far end of the table , James at the opposing end and Charlee between them. Smee poured James a goblet of something and Charlee refuse politely, "Muscat, miss?" Wendy looked at him incredulously, "I'm a little girl."

"Rum then?"

Charlee scoffed, "Honestly Smee, she is a young Lady." She berated him and looked apologetically at their guest, "you mustn't mind him dear, it's been a while since they've had company, and their social graces are a tad tarnished."

"Now." James decided to join the conversation, "I have heard that you've ran away from home." Charlee kicked him under the table causing him to grunt, which did not go unnoticed by Wendy, "Thank you Mr. Tact." She hissed. "Well…" James shrugged defensively.

"I…" Wendy blinked, "I hadn't thought of it that way." She looked slightly guilty and ashamed, "I suppose I have." Charlee put on a sympathetic face, "well what on earth would possess you to do something like that?" she didn't scold the girl, but she offered her pity and curiosity.

Wendy didn't meet her gaze, looking a little bit past her, "My parents wanted me to grow up." She explained, "Growing up is such barbarous business." James nodded, "full of inconveniences, and pimples." Charlee glanced at him, "James don't be disgusting"

"I'm not being disgusting, I'm being honest" he defended. "things were so much simpler when I was young, then the mess starts." He led on and reached under the table and rested his hand on her leg and moved it up, "Feelings come…"

Charlee grabbed his hand under the table, rubbing it at first, then bending the ring finger back until he jerked away. "Pan is so Lucky to be untroubled by them" he stated casually. Charlee watched Wendy's face as it feel and smiled sadly, "No, he can not love." She said with a voice laced with sympathy, "It is part of the riddle of his being you see."

Wendy looked as if she might cry and Charlee moved down the table to her, "Oh, there there." She cooed, "It needn't be that way dear." Wendy looked at her with trusting eyes, "It doesn't?" she asked, "No, no, of course not." Charlee took the girl's hands in her own gently and looked at James with a knowing smirk, he hid his own behind a goblet.

"How?" Wendy asked Charlee who tilted her head and smiled knowingly at her then bent down a little to be face to face with her, "Didst thou ever wished to be a Pirate?" Wendy looked at her in shock then thought it over, in truth she had dreamt of it many times, of pure and utter freedom.

Shyly Wendy Nodded and Charlee grinned, "I thought so, the moment I met you I thought 'Charlee this is a girl was made for life at sea' and I knew you were smart enough to realize what you want."

Wendy had been pulled out of her sadness by Charlee's praise, "I thought of calling myself Red-Handed Jill" she admitted. "What a Marvelous name" James noted, "and that's what we'll call you if you join us." Charlee noted.

"But what would my duties be? I cannot be expected to Pillage" Wendy pointed out, "No but…" Charlee led off and looked back at James who picked up on the hint. "do you, by any chance, tell stories?"

(Time Skip)

Charlee had to bury her face in James's back to keep from dying of laughter as the "Fearsome" Pirate Crew cheered for the little girl and her story. "So this is your blood thirsty, cut throat crew?" she whispered in his ear, "I may have exaggerated on certain details, but wishy washy crew of pansies doesn't have quite the same ring to it" James muttered back, causing her to giggle into his coat madly.

After Wendy had finished entertaining the men Charlee led her aside with James, "What do you think?" She asked, Wendy still looked unsure, "Might I have time to consider your generous offer?" she asked and Charlee smiled, "Of course child, as much as you like."

"My fellows will return you from whence they found you" James stated, "None of my crew will follow you I swear it." Wendy nodded, "And I will accompany you with them, It wouldn't be right leaving a young girl such as you with strange men now would it?" She smiled and stood.

She turned to James and gave him a half smiled before pecking his lips quickly, "I'll be back in an Hour" she said into it.

With that Charlee and Wendy entered a row boat with two other men who provided them with muscle for the rowing, they were silent until they reached land and the men pointed the way while the two girls stayed behind, "What would mother think of my becoming a Pirate?" Wendy laughed.

"I wouldn't imagine it's a profession a mother would prefer her daughter have but there are worse I'm sure." Charlee smiled, "So you and Captain Hook huh?" Wendy looked up at her knowingly, "what about Hook?" Charlee said innocently.

"He likes you, maybe even loves you, I know it." The child said so firmly the Pirate Almost believed her. "What makes you so sure?" Charlee laughed awkwardly, "The way he danced with you, and looked at you, it's the same way my father looked at my mother." She explained.

Charlee let a smile grin play on her lips, they were almost to the place Wendy was taken, "Wendy, before you go back I want to give you something." She stopped the girl and knelt down. "Here" she slipped a small ring off her pinky and slipped in on Wendy's ring finger, "A little something to remember us by huh?" she winked and stood.

"Until we meet again, Miss Darling."

Charlee was backed by the two men as they returned to the ship and she headed straight for the Captain's Quarters, "Is it done?" James asked as soon as she entered, "Yes,"

"And you gave her the ring?" he asked once more, "Of course." Charlee grinned.

James's lips split into a wide grin as his lips wrapped around the end of a cigar. Charlee's lips followed and she burst into giggles, "You are brilliant you know that." She rushed him and embraced him. "_You're the one who came up with the ring_" He insisted, she shrugged, "Oh it was just a little geology knowledge" She down played her role.

It the plan was simple, the ring Charlee had given to Wendy was made of a Rock native to Neverland's Volcanos and it was extremely magnetic to rocks of the same kind, so using the stone's magnetic pull they would be able to locate Pan's Hide out.

"It's too bad really, she is a sweet girl." Charlee mused, "Maybe after Pan is dead I'll take her and her brothers home.''

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Charlee shrugged, "I have a tribe of Fairies who own me a favor, I'm sure they won't mind." James was taken aback, "Wait wait wait, slow down, back up. Are you telling me that's all it takes to fly, fairy dust?"

She nodded, "Yea, that and Happy thoughts, that's how Pan does it." James's heart flew, for years he had sought the answer to flight and there it was before him, dressed in a black skirt and Gold earrings. "you." He pulled her forward, "are the most brilliant, beautiful and wonderful woman I have ever met."

She laughed as he praised her, "Flattery will get you nowhere Captain, however a bottle of Rum and a reading lesson may help your chances"


End file.
